


Switch It Up

by BeetleQueen



Category: Labyrinth (1986)
Genre: BDSM, Dirty Talk, F/M, Hand Jobs, Light BDSM, Master/Slave, Pet Names, Power Dynamics, Power Play, Role Reversal, Roleplay, Sexual Roleplay, Switching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-13
Updated: 2016-04-13
Packaged: 2018-06-02 02:34:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6547132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeetleQueen/pseuds/BeetleQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>ANONYMOUS: Hi! Loving your fics! Could you maybe write something where both of them enjoy both sides of the power dynamic? Like Jareth takes control one night and then Sarah tries (and totally succeeds!) to one-up him? Lots of dirty talk/pet names if you can swing it. Thank you!!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Switch It Up

Jareth grinned his usual lopsided grin as he watched Sarah. His delectable Queen was on her hands and knees before him, and the sight never failed to cause a stir below the Goblin King's belt. If he ever chose to wear one. Which wasn't often. Such a thing would take precious attention away from more pressing parts of his anatomy. Parts located some few inches south.

By the time he caught himself groaning it was too late. "Sarah..." He murmured. One of his hands tangled in her hair as she continued to suck at him, urging her to swallow him deeper. "See? You _can_ be good." He chuckled, adopting the cruel tone she so loved to hear. Her whimper in response caused his erection another jolt of pleasure, twitching in her mouth.

The Goblin King did so enjoy to take control. It was his turn after all - it was only fair... Sarah, despite her kind and sweet exterior was just as depraved, if not more so than himself. But there were occasions where they would switch their dynamic around. Sarah also loved to take control. There were days where she found herself tired, and eager to simply lie there and be pampered into orgasm by her dutiful slave King. Other times however she was in more of a mood to be grabbed by a frenzied Jareth, content to let him ravish her in every which way he wished.

Tonight was one of those nights. But that didn't mean that Sarah couldn't switch her mind half way through...

Sarah at present was completely nude. Jareth conversely was fully clothed, apart from his exposed cock. Today was somewhat of a fantasy night. Jareth was the cruel, all powerful King of the Goblins, and had just caught Sarah cheating her way through the Labyrinth. She was to be punished.

"I wonder what I should do next, Sarah..." Jareth's voice was low, barely above a whisper - but his tone was icy. "I could tan that hide of yours. Lord knows you deserve it." His lip curled when Sarah gagged, making to pull back. His hand held her head close, cutting off any plans for escape. "Oh. Now that was silly, wasn't it? I was going to show you mercy, but... I don't think you've earned that just yet. In time..." He crooned, his hand sliding down to cup the back of her neck.

Sarah gave Jareth a particularly hard suck, then. The Goblin King found his hold on her slackening as he ignored it to focus on his pleasure instead. A few more cruel sucks, and Sarah found herself free, pulling back with a wicked smirk.

"You forget your place, girl!" Jareth snapped. His petulance at having lost such delicious sensations feeding into the act.

Sarah was soon straddling her King, giving him a smouldering look. Jareth tried to ignore the sudden switch, determined to focus instead on what kind of punishment he could instil. Sarah cut him off with a passionate kiss. Jareth's lips twitched, unsure whether or not to show weakness and respond. He wanted to. God, he wanted to.

The Goblin King's resolve was slowly weakening by the second. Sarah's hands cupped his face, and she deepened the kiss. Jareth's face turned away with much reluctance, and he set his Queen with a glower. "Such a foolhardy thing." He hissed. "Such sweet distractions don't work on me, precious. Now you really **will** pay-" Jareth keened when Sarah's hand wrapped itself around his cock, stroking hard and fast.

"I'm sorry, what was that..?" Sarah's voice was light and playful. Wicked, Jareth thought. She continued to pump him at an unforgiving pace, smirking as Jareth fought to keep his composure. "Is _this_ distraction sweet enough, my slave?" Jareth growled, but didn't contribute beyond that. "My my... Nothing to say?" Sarah sneered.

Jareth shuddered, feeling his ire rise as she taunted him. "And how can you be so sure that this wasn't my plan all along, precious?" His eyes struggled not to roll back involuntarily as her hand became faster.

"I suppose you have to say that." Sarah watched as Jareth's hands rose to grip her shoulders. Jareth didn't know whether or not to push her away, or pull her closer. "But I know the truth, Goblin King." She teased. "You've fallen in love. Why else would you do all of this? Play this game?"

The King beneath her bit his lip, muffling a whimper. "You think so much of yourself, girl..." He choked out, his features twisted in anger.

"The whole Kingdom talks of it. Of your obsession with me. They think you pathetic, Goblin King." Sarah's teeth were gleaming, her smile was so wide. "Look at you... Powerless because of one little girl."

Jareth's grip on her shoulders became harder then. "Hold your tongue." He ordered, pulling her so that they were nose to nose. "I am your King, and you will listen-"

"You're no King of mine!" Sarah taunted, pulling out of his grip. She sat up straighter, sneering down at him. "For my will is as strong as yours and my Kingdom as great."

Something flickered in Jareth's eyes. " _Stop-_ "

"You have no power over me..."

Jareth whined, unabashed when Sarah's hand became faster, stroking him then past the point of ecstasy.

"That one always gets you." She giggled.

**Author's Note:**

> My askbox is temporarily closed while I finish off the rest of my prompts (six more to go...) but once they're done, it'll be reopened asap! ♡


End file.
